


In our heads

by DwarfOfManyJourneys



Series: League of AUs - Twisted Graves Edition [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarfOfManyJourneys/pseuds/DwarfOfManyJourneys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graves and Fate were two of the first Jaeger pilots.</p><p>They were also two of the last.</p><p>Pacific Rim AU, because mind sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A fool's decision

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome summoners.  
> That idea was actually one of the first, but I never knew how to put it into words.

_It's over._

_A stray thought, that his mind contributed (or was it a remaining part of **him**?), as his lungs filled with smoke and his body could no longer move enough to cough it out. _

_His whole being was numbed down, after their minds were ripped apart and his partner vanished in the chaos of the fight. He was not dead, that much Malcolm could tell through their thinning connection._

_All because Tobias did not back him up. All because that coward was out of sync with him. They could have- no, would have- won that battle, if not for that disagreement._

_Graves was dying and it was all Tobias fault._

 

"Mr. Graves, sir? If we could have a moment of your time..." he brushed past the two youngsters, which appeared on the walk before him. 

Crisp uniforms, that stupid League emblem, those two were Jaeger pilots and for some reason thought disturbing his hunt was a good idea. 

"Mr. Graves, we only wish for a bit of advice. Please. It's about our compatibility rate." Graves came to a halt and turned to face the two boys. Young, energetic, eyes full of pride and wonder. 

"Alright, laddies. Let's take this somewhere else." He led them to a pub on the corner, dingy, air full of cigar smoke and sparely visited at that time of the day. He waved the barkeeper his usual order and took a seat in a corner, quickly followed by the boys. 

 

He lit a cigar and took a deep smoke, before gesturing them to start their questions. "Sir, is it true that you lost any compatibility to anyone?" Wow, those kids did not pull any punches, so much for ‚questions about themselves‘.

"Damn right you are, the only reason they let me leave the League at all." He saw them exchange a quick thought before the other one leaned forward and asked: "And is it true, that your partner and you had one of the highest kill participations of all times?" 

Graves felt his anger rising and made a grimace, nearly missing the little twitch in their hands. "It was a desperate time. Sometimes we were drifting for 48 hours straight." The young pilots looked up to him in wonder, a small dreamy smile on their lips. "Don't mistake me, a drift that long is a horrible experience and PRAY, that you'll never have to." 

The quieter one furrowed his eyebrows, before a dawning realisation took over his face. "Sir... how high was your compatibility with... you know?" Graves took a deep breath. "20 percent. And we were fools for taking that chance." 

 

_"20 percent? I would have pegged us higher, don't you think, Tobias?" Graves laughed, throwing an arm around his brooding partner. Well, at least **he** saw his brooding, Tobias was not easy to read after all. And given their professions, he was not too troubled by the fact that their minds did not match. _

_One of those lab rats scurried around them, clipboard in hand and rambling about the results, checking the equipment, before addressing them. "Did you stick to the protocol? It is of outmost importance, that you accept each other’s souls, that you open up completely-" The two former conman burst into laughter, snickering and exchanging bemused glances._

_"Dr. Heimerdinger, those numbers mean nothing. You saw us. We get the job done and I don't see any other volunteers for your well-meant last stand. So, you want us in or not?" Graves took a broad stance, crossing his arms in front of his chest, while Tobias scooped the clipboard from the doctor’s hands and quickly scanned the pages._

_Dr. Heimerdinger took a deep breath and looked longingly to the Jaeger prototype._

 

"Sir?" Graves blinked back to reality, where he still gripped his pint a bit too strong and his cigar had extinguished at some point. With a huff he lit it again and focused on the kids. "In those days, they needed everyone. We just happened to be there, full of ourselves, ready to take on the world. But let me tell you this-" he took a big gulp of his ale, setting it down loudly. "- a treacherous snake will abandon you, even if connected to your brain." He stood and left, leaving behind two shocked and silent Jaeger pilots. 


	2. Time for the math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world takes a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I splitted the whole thing for better reading. My formatting still needs work :/

It was months later, that he heard of the League again. This time though, it was world-wide news. "-ictims, most of them cadets and new assigned pilots. The League warns, that the Kaiju attacks will be more frequent from now on and asks for worldwide support from governments. Experts estimate, that only a fleet of 5 Jaegers may still be functional. We will be back shortly with new information about the Jaeger program and their dwindling significance in times of the Great Wall." 

Graves took a moment to raise his glass in a silent salute, before drowning it in a single gulp. "I never understood why those dire times had to be ours." A small voice piped up beside him. It took him a few moments to recognise the owner, but then it clicked into place again. "Corki? What in the Void are you doing here?" 

The mechanic (and reconnaissance pilot) shrugged his shoulders, his eyes glued to the table. "The news don't know shit. The Wall will collapse in about three days’ time. We have 3 Jaegers left. One of them never flew before. One of them is the Gambler." Graves could not stop the burning feeling in his gut, but managed to grit out a simple: "He won't come, pal." The smaller man snorted bitterly. "He is already there." 

 

Malcolm Graves was many things. Patient was not one of them. 

He stormed into the substitute lab, kicking the paper bin out of his way and storming up to the exhausted scientist, which apparently awaited him. If Graves were a gentler man, he would have seen the lost sleep and nightmares in Heimerdinger’s eyes, but instead, he grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him from the ground. "WHERE IS THAT TRAITOR? WHERE IS TWISTED FATE?" he roared so load, civilians on the street probably heard his outburst, but he did not care. Not in the slightest. 

"That would be my cue, I guess. The grand finale of our little drama." That lilting voice, that snark, hidden behind fancy words. "So we meet again, bastard." Graves let go of Heimerdinger and prowled up to the fashionable dressed man, who appeared behind a few machines. 

The years have been much kinder to him, than to Graves himself. A few silver hairs could be seen between waves of chestnut, a few crinkles around sharp eyes, but otherwise untouched by time. 

"If you thought I would EVER drift with you again-" Twisted Fate never moved a muscle in his face, not once giving a clue on his emotions as he calmly interrupted. "I didn't. _They did._ " 

He made an elaborate gesture towards two new bystanders. Or rather: to familiar ones. "Mr. Graves, sir." The last few months must have been rough to them. Youthful enthusiasm never survived long in times of tragedy. A few scars and bruises, along with a haunted gaze were now part of their appearance. 

A part of Graves was proud. _Survivors after all._

"Still alive, eh?" The (normally) louder one shuffled his feet, before squaring his jaw and facing him up front, glaring at him through strands of his blonde hair. "I read the reports of your last fight. I read the files on you two. And we have one Jaeger, who can start any given time. Time to do the math, SIR. The world needs you." 

Twisted Fate had managed to slink away, hiding next to the two aging scientists, while Graves was floored by the kid's spunk. 

Then he punched him square in the face. 

 

"You two are nuts. You never drifted before and now you want to dive into the ocean, with a bomb strapped to your back and fight any Kaiju coming your way. What kind of plan is that?" Heimerdinger did not even glance at him, while he tinkered with the third Jaeger. 'Piltover Yordles' was some kind of side-project, that he apparently had for nearly a decade. A monument of his partnership with Corki, who looked just as calm, having accepted Heimerdingers request without hesitation. "You did not even test for compatibility, right? What makes you so sure, that you survive the initial drift?" 

Heimerdinger finally stopped and look at him with a soft, grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes. " **20 percent.** _The lowest rate ever able to successfully fly a Jaeger._ By two pig-headed idiots, who could not open up to each other. I think my best friend and I can do better than that. Also-" and with that he hopped from his ladder and patted Graves' side, before grabbing his gear. "- we don't really have a choice. We need at least two Jaegers to even try and close the Gap. I won't stay here and watch the world burn because you have your head in your ass!" His voice rose with every word and in the end he stalked away with tense shoulders. 


	3. End of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision. Hopefully the right one.

They did not talk.

In a way, that was an improvement, because Graves would happily bash TFs head in if the end of the world wasn't that close. Silently they observed the Jaegers, 'Piltover Yordles' and 'Gemstone Explorer', coming to live and dropping off, the third one lifeless beside the two empty platforms. 

Silence. 

After a few excruciating long minutes, the static came to life and they could listen to the Jaeger's communication. "P.Y. going in now. Wish us luck." _A crackle._ "G.E. right behind you. Radar still clear." 

Graves dared to glance to TF, only to catch him looking his way, too. With a huff, both turned their heads away. Graves inspected the radar on the wall, where three new signatures had appeared. "We've got this. P.Y. go on, we hold them down." 

Twisted Fate stepped closer now, both engrossed in the battle they could not see. New markers appeared and with a final blink, the marker for G.E. vanished. Graves smashed the button for the comm with too much force. "G.E., are you still with us? G.E. answer!" 

_Static crackle._

Behind him, Twisted Fate turned away with soft, but hurried steps. "Just like old time, huh? Turning your tail as soon as danger knocks on your d- what the VOID are you doin' ?" 

In his haste to rant, he misinterpreted TFs movement for a retreat. Instead, he found him climbing up the ladder to the old 'Gambler', a tight frown on his face. 

"I'm going down there. No point in waiting for the end of the world." Graves was flabbergasted, before laughing out loud. "A Jaeger needs **two** pilots, dumbass." 

Twisted Fate had reached the entry to the cockpit and turned back to him with fire in his eyes. (And Graves had tried desperately NOT to think about those eyes for a loooong time). "You always said I think enough for _the two of us_. It’s time to find out if you were right." 

Graves found himself wanting to stop him. "Tobias... frying your brain won't do them any good down there." Twisted Fate threw the cover of the Jaeger in his general direction. "So WHAT? I will start this Jaeger. **With or without you.** " 

They halted in their movements, as the words registered. You could hear a pin drop, until the comm came back to life. "Graves? Fate? Turn the carrier. Maybe the Wall will hold them down for a while." 

_Bullshit._

"Why should I let YOU back in my head?" Graves stood absolutely still. Fate tipped his hat and gave him a wry smile. "Because if the world ends, it doesn't matter anymore?" Graves took in the sagged shoulders, the white-knuckled grip on the handle and realised that he meant it. It did no longer matter. With his mind made up, he strode towards the ladder and ascended as well. 

The Gambler, obviously repaired and upgraded by Heimerdinger, welcomed them back with a feeling of nostalgia. Without discussion, they switched the system on and fell back in a routine, till they grabbed the handle for the drift itself. 

"Last chance to turn back." TF said softly, but Graves snorted. "Let's see what’s going on in your pretty head, shall we?" In sync, only possible through years spent together, they started to drift. 

 

__

_They were under heavy fire, but the Gambler was still on top of the game. Tobias felt Malcolm’s determination and underlying fun, because Malcolm lived for the fight, the thrill and Tobias was the one to make sure they survived the whole ordeal._

__

_"Gambler to Ground Control: We could need some backup, our right side is open."_

__

_He felt Malcolm’s amusement, because in his opinion backup was never needed. At all. Tobias sent him a vivid picture of him flipping him a bird, just to make his statement clear. That's how they worked. No real bond, but a connection they could use, IF they wanted. And they were fine with that._

__

_°Malcolm!°_

__

_They never saw him coming. A small Kaiju, not really strong, but fast and clever, climbed up their side and ripped Tobias' systems apart. Malcolm managed to throw him off, but Tobias could see the damage was done. Sparks flew and cables started to burn, filling the airtight space with smoke._

__

_"Malcolm. We need to stop." Irritation came his way._

__

_"Malcolm!" °Malcolm!°_

__

_His partner would not listen, to engrossed in the fight to see the danger and too far gone to receive Tobias distress. If they stayed any longer, the fire would reach them and roast them alive._

__

_Not really the way he wanted to go._

__

_As smoke started to fill his lungs and his systems no longer responded, he made a choice. And ripped the cord from his neck._

__

_As the pain overwhelmed him, his last thoughts were with his partner._

__

_°MALCOLM!!°_

__

 

Graves startled and refocused with a jolt, a part of him still clinging to this snippet, this memory, it was all so much, how did Tobias even function? 

°Simmer down, hotshot. We've got work to do.° 

It took a few deep breaths to adjust to the feeling of sharing a mind, because in all of their drifts, they had held back. Of CAUSE they had, they both had their secrets and trusting each other only went so far. 

What changed? Was it the 'end of the world' crap? Did they really need an apocalypse to finally open up their minds to each other? 

°And you call me a brooder. Hypocrite.° 

Amusement tinted TFs emotions, even though worry and urgency bled through. 

Graves let grim determination take over, scanning the shiny metal buttons in front of him and deftly pushing a few of them. 

°Roger that. Weapons online, let's get those bastards.° The engine came to life and their Jaeger dove into the darkness. 

 

When they came closer to Heimerdingers last coordinates, the heavy damaged Gemstone Explorer drifted by, offline and both rescue capsules still attached. A small Kaiju sat on top of it and pried the hull open, clearly after the living cargo - the pilots. 

With an angry shout, Graves anger willed the weapons (A gigantic shotgun called Destiny and a energy pulse dispenser named Wild Cards) to take the Kaiju as target, while Tobias calculation linked into Gemstone Explorer's system, bringing back the escape protocol to eject the cockpit. 

With a hiss, the construct left the rest of the Jaeger and shot to the surface, while the Gambler kept the Kaiju in check, eventually ripping its head off with a lucky shot. Malcolm wanted to think °Forward° at Tobias, but found them both amused by the fact that there was no need. 

HE was Tobias. THEY were. It was not him on the weapons, not Tobias at the helm, it was THEM. And if that glimmer in the darkness was 'Piltover Yordles', they were still in time. 


	4. A chance for tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight to be fought, a price to be paid.

The scientist's Jaeger was under heavy attack: three Kaiju were holding them immobile, tearing steel plates off and screeching on the comms. 

"Short stuff, we take them off your shoulders. End this. NOW." 

They barrelled against one of the monsters, grabbing a second, while they launched Wild Cards at the last one. Not prepared for that onslaught, it was easy for the old men to shake them off. 

Without any response (°Damaged comms°) the scientists took off, to deliver their "package" to the portal. 

It left them to deal with three enraged Kaiju, which they had to keep away from the portal and this fight would be the toughest they ever fought. 

The core of the being _Graves_ felt the emotions rolling of his partner, fear, worry, protectiveness. Images of their last drive flashed before their minds and they stood on that crossway again. 

 

Flee and live? Or face doom together? No matter what Heimerdinger and Corki did, it would probably be too late for them. 

"Fuck this. Tobias: Look me in the eye." 

_Confusion._ Still, Tobias turned his head and met a determined, but fond gaze. 

"I would be honoured to die at your side, if it means to stay in your bloody, pretty worry-head just a bit longer." Huh, if that wasn't affection bleeding through their link. 

Tobias looked back to the screen, a small smile playing on his lips. "Then we do the impossible again, Mal. I have no intention of letting you die." 

With renewed vigour, they stroke back. Destiny's stats blinked, when the gun overheated (a feat, given the cold water around them) and Wild Cards went through their energy reserves quicker than Gragas through wine. 

The first Kaiju was slim and thorny, scratching the hull and hindering their movement, while the second one was bulky, favouring his right arm for attacking like an axe or club, crashing against Wild Cards repeatedly. 

The third had climbed up their back and was out of range for them. 

With Destiny, they blew a hole into the big one, which sunk rapidly into the darkness under them. With focussed effort, they got hold of the slim Kaiju and sent a blast right through its forehead. 

The system warned them, that the third one had breached the hull and water started to fill the cockpit. With righteous fury, they tore the monster off their back and shoved Wild Cards down its throat, before blasting its head to pieces. 

Since they were so deep under water, the pressure pushed more and more salty water into the cockpit, damaging systems and already at their waists. 

It may have appeared theatrical, but Graves tried to take Tobias’s hand, feeling more at peace when the slender one gripped his scarred, bigger one. 

With joined hands, they waited for the inevitable. 

°20% and taking down three Kaiju at once. We were awesome. _Yea, we were._ ° 

The air got thinner, their consciousness fading. The last thing Graves felt, was a inner peace settling and a feeling of being loved. Then he was no more. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was back. 

At least he thought so, because being dead would probably hurt less. 

With a groan, he opened his eyes, disoriented and with a dry mouth. 

Apparently, he lay in a hospital bed, a few machines whirling softly and hurried steps echoing outside his door. When he tried to sit up, he felt his hand being held back, engulfed in a warm grip. 

With a fond smile, he inspected the sleeping man beside him, who stubbornly held his hand prisoner. 

Tobias looked well enough, only a few bruises and deep shadows around his eyes an indicator for the last battle. How much time had passed? 

"Three days. They fished us out of the water, just in time to reanimate." Graves felt his smile vanish, trying to settle for a more stern face. Tobias opened his eyes and straightened his back, popping a few bones in the process. 

He still held his hand. 

"Ya still in me head?" Tobias smirked half-heartedly. "Na, just the obvious question." "Arse." Silence. 

Tobias used his free hand to procure a glass of water, helping Graves to drink, without making eye contact. Graves coughed, before starting again. "We won, then. Huh?" 

Tobias nodded silently, giving the only information Graves wanted. (Because full reports are **boring** anyway, if you asked Graves.) 

With more effort that normally necessary, Graves shifted his hand and interlaced his fingers with Tobias', not breaking that peaceful silence for a while. 

"Sooo...wanna take that test again?" 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"92%? Waddaya mean, hu? There is still **8% bullshit** he's not telling me?" 

Graves snatched the clipboard from the scientists’ hands, while Tobias snickered behind him. "Stop laughing, this is serious! Why the Void aren't we at 100%?" 

He clearly missed something, because _everybody and their grandma_ started guffawing at that, even Taric went from 'polite smile' to outright laughter. 

Graves turned to his partner in angered confusion, holding the clipboard like a weapon and growling "Which part was so funny, T.F?" Said man tried to control his laugher, but the tremors in his shoulders did not stop. 

"100% are kind of _unique_ , my friend. Only those who share mind and body achieve that." 

Graves made a face and mulled over the words. "You mean like lovers?" Tobias calmed down a bit more, his grin still wider than usual. "Just like that, yea." Graves ruffled his hair, read the results again, before his head snapped back up and he turned with an accusing finger to the other Jaeger pilots. 

"Wait a moment, _weren't_ **YOU two**...-huh?" The room was empty, the only one remaining his snickering partner behind him. "Since when...?" Tobias let his hand settle on Graves' shoulder, leaning in with an amused huff. "Since you turned your back on them, hotshot." Graves felt a grin taking over his face. 

 

_Needless to say, they did manage 100% on the third and last test they went through._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What. Brain, what have you done xD  
> I hope some of you were entertained by this, I certainly liked the idea of Graves getting a reality check and given the Taric rework, I just had to add him into the fray.  
> What are your opinions on the new Taric anyway? I haven't played since then, but he looks...fabulous :D


End file.
